Runaway
by TwotailedKitsune
Summary: Mikayla runs away. K.O saves them.


**_Eeeeeyyyy i couldn't sleep one night so i wrote this_**

 **For my fam in the Planes Of Existance Roleplay!**

 ** _also if you want to find me on the OK K.O amino my name is FoxOTL_**

 _Mikayla wanted to be a human._

Its not like that would ever happen, though. She was born a robotic animal, and she would die a robotic animal.

Not like she wanted to, though.

Metal clanged as she trotted in circles around a small room given to her by Lord Boxman. She walked, thinking about the first- and last- time she had been sent out to fight.

 _What was that kids name- K.O?_

 _He was kind, he understood her problem._

 ** _Maybe she should run away and get his help._**

Mikayla decided that was the best decision. Looking around the safely-locked room, she spotted a small break in the wall.

Perfect.

Walking over to it, she clawed at the wall- successfully breaking a small enough hole for her to leave.

Looking around, she saw a few things she would wanna take- her 'HUMAN' shirt, a small ball, a squeaky toy-

A blanket.

She snatched all of the items up, curling all of them into the blanket as she tied them against a small, metal pole from the corner of her room.

Sticking her bag outside, she took one final glace around the room and stopped.

 **A picture of the whole Boxman family.**

She padded over to it, slowly curling her tail around it as she turned to leave. Exiting the building, she unraveled the hanky sack, placing the picture carefully inside before re-tying the shirt around the items.

Time to go to Lakewood Plaza Turbo.

\--

Mikayla arrived at the plaza close to closing time.

Metal clanged as her paws hit the concrete road. No one took notice of her.

Good.

She was so tired- she really should have napped before she left, but it was too late to go back now. She padded around to the entrance, carefully setting her bag down as her robotic, animal body lay onto the concrete underneath the stores hanging roof.

\--

She hadn't been sleeping long before she was shaken awake by someone, before being hit into the air.

She let out a snarl of surprise, dodging a kick from Enid. Landing not-so-gracefully, she looked around for her bag.

 **There is was, still infront of the store. Only problem- these workers were in her way.**

Dashing forwards, she dodged a magical beam from Rad- snatching up her makeshift bag into her tail and running back around-

Only to be hit straight-on by a punch via K.O.

She let out a cry, dropping her bag and landing on her side- breaking something inside her robotic body as sparks flew.

 _ **"M-Mikayla-"** she tried to reason with them- but hey, they couldn't understand her._

Rad and Enid both took a step forwards, clearly not understanding her plea.

She looked around frantically, dashing off- leaving her bag.

Rad huffed, Enid and hin chasing the robotic-animal, leaving K.O to grab the bag she had left.

"hmm?" he hummed, snatching it up and sitting. He carefully opened it- knowing this could be a trap.

This clearly isn't a trap.

His eyes widened at the contents of the bag- that 'HUMAN' shirt, a squeaky toy, a small ball-

A picture of the Boxmore family.

K.O stared at the contents. Had she been running away? He carefully re-tied the blanket around the items and the metal rod.

Picking it up, he chased after his freinds and the robot.

\--

Mikayla hits the concrete- miss-stepping slightly, causing her to break her robotic leg.

The two bodega workers caught up to her. The robot shook under there cold gaze.

She **WAS** a robot- she shouldn't be able to feel **FEELINGS** , right?

 ** _Well she could._**

Enid raised their leg- their foot catching on fire. Mikayla shook under the foot's heat.

 _"WAIT!"_

Had-

Had K.O just saved her?

K.O ran up, immediately shoving the makeshift bag into his freinds hands- the bag falling open in their palms.

The two workers stared at the items in the now-open bag.

"Did-Did you run away?" K.O asked the robot.

The small animal robot shook her head yes. K.O leaned down to them- yanking them into a hug.

They hugged back- And for the first time- Mikayla felt happy.

\--

 ** _t h a n k you for reading this trash story!_**


End file.
